Itachi Love story I
by Miss.Uchiha101
Summary: love story


Part One Book One

"Itachi, I'm sorry. I…I'm just not ready". I ran out of his room, leaving a shirtless Itachi. Tears streamed down my face, I was so scarred I had just ended it right there.

Itachi looked at the door, that Aimi had just ran through. He was mad, but not at her…himself. For thinking Aimi was ready to take their relationship to the next level. They had been dating for 8 months, it was a very serious relationship too. This was the one Itachi wanted the only one.

I sat down on my bed, and put my head in my hands. I took a deep breath. "Why did I have to turn him down again? How foolish of me". "Aimi-san you ok in there", I voice called through the door. "no", I replied shakily. Sasori then made his way through the door, but stopped dead when he saw me crying. "Aimi tell me everything", he said while sitting beside me, and pulling me into his arms. "Sasori, I'm such a whimp" Why is that my dear Aimi" I looked up into his eyes, and spoke. "what age were you when you lost your virginity"? His eyes grew and he got flustered. "why Aimi um- he stopped to think a moment- I am 25 now, I was 15, 16 maybe"? I buried my head into his chest. "I am 19, and I've hardly kissed anyone except Itachi. He is 21 and he is probably been with tons of women who please him". I stopped I had just wound up crying again. "Its time for dinner Aimi. Please come down when you can." With that Sasori left. I quickly took out my album, Itachi and I had made it. It was out relationship album. I flipped through the pages, but just put it back down. My eyes could not take it much more.

Sasori made his way down the stairs, to meet his bff Deidara. Everyone was seated, then Itachi came in. "where is Aimi" No one spoke they could all tell something was wrong. Then Deidara spoke up. "Well she must be in her room, but last time I passed I heard her crying really bad". That was all it took, Itachi flew up the stairs, and straight towards Aimi's room, but stopped and listened. "I'm terrible. I'm weak. I don't; please him, he will never get anything good from me. Itachi hated to hear her talking like this, and came into the room. What he saw shocked him. Aimi was sitting on her bed, her eyes red and glistening with fresh tears. Her dirty blonde hair matted onto her face. "Aimi" She then looked up, at Itachi. Their eyes met. Itachi went over to the bed sat down. And held her. "Aimi, I'm sorry I should have never thought you were ready. I mean I should have waited." He slowly kissed my lips, softly. I pushed my lips back onto his, harder. I threw my arms around him and brought him down upon me. I wanted him to know I could do it. I started to move against him, but he pushed me away. Tears formed in my eyes. I did it, he did not want me anymore since I turned him down. I got up and ran out of the room. "Aimi wait", Itachi yelled. I ran straight into a figure. When I looked up it was Sasori-stama. "Aimi what's wrong? Where's Itachi?" I could not speak, I buried my head into his chest once again. "H…he did not want it Sasori. I almost gave it to him, but he would not accept it, because he is done with me".

He kissed my forehead, and patted my back. "Shhh…my dear Aimi dry your tears". I heard footsteps, then I felt Sasori tense up. "Itachi what did you do"? "Nothing baka, now get away from her" I grew angry with Itachi, but I did not let it show at all. "She came to me, because you would not accept her at all. Do you possibly know how much you have hurt her today Itachi"? "Aimi..baby please come here" Sasori let me go, but bent down and whispered in my ear "My room is on the second hallway third door on the right", with that he left. I felt another set of arms go around me, this time though the figure towered over me, it was Itachi. "Aimi you must not get mad or upset at me. Don't forget I offered you that chance and you threw it away. So don't go crying to other men". Itachi stopped he had just realized what he had said to Aimi. He looked down at her, her head bowed in a respect like manner. He had just killed her happiness away. "Aimi"? She did not respond, only by letting go of Itachi and walking off toward her room.

In the Akatsuki lair there is a certain way the bedrooms are set up. Leader and Konan since they are together sleep upstairs in the grand bedroom. On the second floor there is two hallways of bedrooms, a library, media room, bathrooms in every room, and more. My room is on the first hall way, just like Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara. On the second hallway lies Zetsu, Kankuzu, Tobi, and Sasori. They is the order if things. On the first floor there is a kitchen, living room, dining room, mud room, and hallway full of pictures. The lair is pretty big but also cozy. It is the winter time here, almost before Christmas actually. This is the best time of the year, because of the Christmas tree, and the decorations,. Surprisingly Zetsu helps the most for the decor, then its Tobi and Deidara. When I got back to my room I had made my decision, I was going to go to Sasori tonight, and talk with him. Usually on Tuesday nights like this one, Itachi and I would go down into the living room and cuddle next to the fire. Heh not tonight I was fed up with that suborn Uchiha being a hypocrite. I looked at the clock it was already 10"30. "What am I going to wear" ,I thought to myself. I changed into a pair of jeans, and a tank top. I packed a small slumber bag of what I need to go stay. When I was done I made my way into the hallway.

I had to be very quite, because Itachi sleep one door away from mine. I creped pass his door way, then dashed down the other hallway quickly. I remembered what Sasori had said. Second door on the right. I went to it, and slowly knocked. I waited a few seconds and started to think he was not there. Until the door opened. Sasori was in a pair of bacl sweat pants, with no shirt on. His burgundy colored hair stood out into o its regular spikes. He was breath taking and he did not even try. "Aimi I thought you were not going to come. So I kind of got ready for bed" " I thought I could actually spend the night here. If you did not mind Sasori" He beamed at my words. "Aimi I would love for you to stay with me tonight. Please make your self comfy" I took my things and walked inside. Sasoris room was strange but in a good way. Walls were black with a red outlining to them. Selves full of pictures, drawing lined the walls almost. "Nice", I muttered lightly. "Does he know you're here" "Who" "Itachi" I thought for a moment, what would he do if he knew about this? I shuddered at the thought. "Well what shall we do", Sasori replied looking through my bag. "Hey! You Can't do that" "And why can I not" I shrugged. "So you wear thongs" "huh" I looked to see Sasori holding my black thong to the light. I grabbed it form him. "hey I was looking at that" "Well now your not" He started laughing lightly. "Aimi does Itachi make you wear those"? I looked down. "no he has never see me in decent". Sasoris eyes grew wide. "Well that sure is surprising, but I guess I can believe it. Yet why do you wear them Aimi"? "They make me feel good they make me feel sexy". He smirked. "That's what I thought my dear Aimi, but you are very attractive and I hope Itachi sees this. I think you should go and talk to him Aimi…right now. " I nodded, and slowly made my way out the room, and down the other hallway. I got to his door, and thought about knocking, but just walked in.

His room was so familiar I was always in here just hanging out it was fun. He was sleeping, with his mouth opened slightly. Thank God he was not snoring. He was so peaceful looking, and I did not wanna disturb him. I kind looked around his room in other words I was snooping big time. I came across some pictures of me and Itachi, just together. That I thought he threw out they weren't old but were not exactly new either. I sighed at the memories that came into my mind. They were beautiful. "Well , well what have we got here." I looked around to see Itachi standing right behind me in grey pants and no shirt on, kind of like Sasori but he looked a lot better believe me. "Um I'm just browsing". " I see that you have come to find my secret stash huh. Well I was saving them for myself, but I guess you may look through them". HE smiled the most breath taking smile I have ever seen in my life. "Aimi I am very sorry of how I acting toward you today. It was very immature of me, but just seeing you in another man's arms killed me. My anger got a hold of me big time." " I kind of saw that Itachi, but it's okay I mean what should I expect, if you care about me that much. Those actions were how you were supposed to act." He hugged me and I brought in his scent. "You look tried let's get you to bed Aimi". He picked me up bridal style and set me on the bed. He got in beside me and held me, until I fell asleep.

When I woke up rhe next morning Itachi was there staring at me. "Good morning babe". "Morning". He got out of bed and got some clothes on. I decided to just wear jeans and a tank today not very special, but whatever I guess. Itachi and I went out separate ways he went down to breakfast and I went to the training fields for a little early morning training. I began to throw Kunais at the targets, and I thought I was wrll alone. Boy was aI wrong. "Aimi that was amazing". I turned to where the voice has come from and saw Deidara with his blonde pony tail smiling at me softly. He looked so happy and sweet, and snap out of it! I found the ground quiet interrresting at that very moment. I felt finger under my chin that brought them up to blue eyes, Deidara's blue eyes. "Un…you look so pretty today may I kiss you:". "I…I -his lips found mine such a sweet caring kiss I loved it. "Aimi what in the hell do you think your doing"?! I looked up to see Itachi's red eyes glowering a few feet away. "Look Itachi it was my fault don't get mad at her". Itachi glared at him but nodded. Deidara ran back to the hideout and inside.

Itachi looked at me and shook his head. "Your just getting much to pretty. Other men want you now I see. You should see some of the hearts you have broken Aimi. You are such a little heartthrob" I blushed lightly at these words, but man Deidara kissed me, and whoa. I don't know what to think or even do about it I mean it was so sudden. I then quietly followed Itachi back inside, only to be met by Kisame. "Uhh Itachi". "Yes Kisame"? "Well I was just wondering about pleasing a woman". Itachi flushed slightly only to regain composure. "Why ask me my friend"? "Well first off you gotta girlfriend, and second she's drop dead sexy. It must be hard entertaining her in bed". Itachi turned red big time! "Well actually Kisame Aimi and I do not take part in such actions". My heart dropped I thought that after being with him that ; that maybe we could have gotten at least a little farther but no. I thought tears were just gonna swell in my eyes right then and there. Yet I had to be strong I had to bite my tongue I had Itachi that was more than I could ever ask for. Was it wrong to want more out of the relationship we were in. "Aimi……Aimi"? "Itachi she ok"? "Aimi are you ok"? I pulled my attention away from my thoughts to meet his crimson eyes, only to look right back at the floor. "Yeah Itachi I'm alright. I gotta go get some things done. See you at dinner". With those words I walked off.

Itachi sighed. "She's been like this for a while now Kisames. What should I do"? Kisame thought a moment before stating his answer. "Itachi have you ever thought maybe she wants more". "More"? "More". Itachi looked at the floor. " I mean Itachi she is a woman. Women want pleasure , all of them do no matter what. Both of you two have been together for a while now. And please don't start telling me ya'll have never laid each other"! Sasori then came out of his bedroom to see what was happening. "Guys what's going on"? "We are talking about how Itachi refuses to have sex with Aimi." "Kisames please don't start" Itachi begged. "She did tell me she doesn't feel sexy Itachi. For a chick that's pretty hard on her". "What do I do"?! "Freaking kiss her like you'll never see her again man". "Gotta show her how much you actually care". "Aimi! Please get in here!!" She then came out of her room. Her hair was matted on her face, she had been crying again. "Aimi. Hunny what's wrong"? She shook her head slightly. I lifted her face up to meet mind glistening with tears. " You don't want me in your bed do you"? My heart fell. "Aimi…" "You never did. Did you? I'm sorry to ever be in your way Itachi. Bye". With that she went back in her room. "Bye" Kisame asked. "Where is she going"? I thought a minute. "I don't know Kisame Ill talk to her later". Right then and there we heard a scream, it was Deidara. "Aimi just jumped off the balcony someone help now". I ran and ran. I had to get to her, by the time I made it outside she was a crumpled heap on the ground. "Aimi". No sound came from her. About that time Sasori pushed through and took her to Kakuzu.

**Part One Book Two**

I felt horrible it was because of no showing anything for her. Kisame came up and put a arm around me. "Hey she's gonna be ok well all make sure of that Itachi". They did not let me see her until two days later. She was thankfully still alive, but she was weaker than ever. Everyone soon found out that Aimi had not been eating right and she had lost a extreme amount of weight, which in her case was not good at all. When I walked into the room to see her, she was lightly sleeping. How peaceful she look, but damn was she pale and thin. I had bought her a teddy bear. After Kisame reminded me that was the first thing I had ever given her. It made it very clear how un fair I had been treating my angel. Her eyes opened slowly. "Aimi how are you baby"? I took my hand and stroked her cheek. A single tear rolled down it. "Aimi please don't start crying". Something triggered her, she broke into uncontrollable sobs. "Aimi". At that moment Kakuzu ran in and made Hidan take me away. They took me away from her, I made her cry. I made her doing everything; it was all me wasn't it?

That night everyone in the group had a meeting. Turned out Sasori got Aimi to talk she was trying to commit suicide, because she felt un wanted. She thought that she was not worthy enough for me and was trying to get rid of herself. I thought I was going to break out into sobs there. It was really hard on you to find out that your girlfriend almost killed herself because she thought you did not love her. I did love her I loved her with all my heart how could I possibly not? She was my absolute everything! Kisame was right I was never showing affection for her in front of my buddies, which was not so great of an idea. Plus she was never given pleasure in the bed, and I thought that was not a big deal. Turns out she just thought that she was not worthy enough for me. "Well what shall we do", Deidara questioned softly. Pein the leader started. "Itachi I believe that this is a personal matter concerning only you and Aimi. Therefore only you two should talk about it. She has been released from the hospital wing and you may see her now". "Yes Leader stama", with that I quickly left the room.

I woke up in my bed slowly, my head felt dizzy. The events raced through my head. I can't believe what I did, I just didn't feel like Itachi's girl anymore. I know I was crazy to believe such a thing, but sometimes with Itachi its hard to feel a lot of love. I guess I never had the courage to tell him, and maybe I was more scared to. Itachi has a horrible anger, but never around me. Would that have changed if I told him my real feelings? Maybe he was not the one for me, but how could that be? I've known him so long and I couldn't stand to be away from him for long periods of time, . I have never done such things with anyone, heh even including Itachi. Maybe everything was my fault, if I would have just kept my mouth shut everything would have been fine. Right then a small knock sounds on my door, and it slowly creeks open. Itachi stands there in the doorway and looks at me. "Baby your awake! How are you hunny"? " I'm fine Itachi". "I was thinking we could talk Aimi. I've been thinking maybe you have not been getting the right treatment from me and everything. I mean we have been together for some time and nothing has really gone down yet. Oh my god was he talking about it? Was he actually talking about being able to do that!?!

Here it comes I thought to myself. "Aimi I think you should move in my room with me". Go on I thought. "And then we could go on walks, watch T.V together, and even cook things together. My heart dropped so hard I thought it was right there in the floor in front of Itachi's feet. My head dropped.

I saw her expression fade quickly. Okay Itachi talk to her see what she want right here and now. "Aimi another thing. Are you a virgin"? She nodded her head slightly. Aimi was 19 going on 20 next year, and you mean to tell me she is still a virgin. I'm not even one, but she must have been saving herself for me and to think that ive been treating her this way, it's terrible. "Aimi…would you like to go do something together now. Maybe a walk?" "No" "Wanna go train?" "No" "Well what do you want then"? "I want to be alone Itachi". Something ticked me off so bad from that comment. I'm her boyfriend she's supposed to spend time with me, not being cooped up in her room. Damn it this was the last fucking straw. "Aimi your going to get out of bed this instant and come downstairs with me." "But I don't want to right now Itachi, please" _"Now!" _Tears went through her eyes, and I grabbed her arm and snatched her off the bed. "No!!. Leave me alone now Itachi your hurting my arm." I reared my hand back, and open handily slapped her cheek. The force was so great a red mark began to bloom on her pale cheek. Oh no…what have I done? "Itachi", a voice yelled franticly. I wheeled around to be greeted by Deidara and Kisame.

I looked back at Aimi I just hit my girlfriend, the light in my life I just hurt. I gently let go of her and she collapsed in a ball upon the floor. Kisames rushed to her and picked her up. "I'm taking her back to Kakuzu she's still very weak." Only me and Deidara was left, and boy he was wearing a death glare. "Alright Uchiha tell me right now. What is the _hell _do you think you were doing to her. Has she truly ticked you off to that point. There is never reason even to hit a woman especially one that is your girlfriend!" "I know Deidara I didn't mean to honestly". "You say that now Itachi, but what going to happen from now on huh? Is she forgets to wear a smile, or break down into tears yet again. What's going to be the penalty for that huh? More burses? Death? Speak you bastard I'm talking to you"! I looked in his eyes, they were sad. Yet there was so much worry and hate behind his icy blue orbs. He cared, everyone cared about her. After all those times I treated her with such ugh I can't even say it! She could have had any one them, she was perfect in all their eyes. I wish I could have just noticed this before. I got to make things right again, she cant leave me. I cant live with out her blue eyes shining at mine. Her scent blowing swiftly while we embrace anything!

"Deidara leave me be. I shall go see her right now". "Well fine then, but if I hear one more action that was unjust going towards her. It won't be my words striking you, It shall be my fists". I then left then room, onward to my angel.

* * *

**Part Two Book One**

**The Love Burns On Hotter**

I was in the clinic area, that was so familiar to me now it was tragic that all this was happening. He was everything to me, and much more. I wish I would not have said anything about it to him we would be fine now if it wasn't for me, and yeah its my fault. I looked to my side table a small teddy that Itachi had brought the last time I was here, which was when oh yeah 6 hours ago. Heh kind of pathetic sounding if you ask me. I took the small plushy in my hands and brought it to my lips, and kissed it softly. I looked like a child, I didn't really care either. I wanted him with me and no one else. Sasori just left thank God, I mean wow he's a great friend, but can be annoying as crap. I placed the plushy right beside me and tucked it in. Yeah I had lost it. . I had so many vitamin supplements in my system that if I took a drug test I was sure to fail it miserably. Kakuzu made me eat again, and yeah it kind of felt good. I had not eaten in days, because I wanted to look my best for Itachi. Yet I think I got out of hand by putting eating in the back of my mind, or not there at all. Maybe I was being stupid, but I was in love and I was in it deep. Maybe just maybe too deep.

Should I try to change, or stay myself? What if he leaves me for someone else? Too much for me to think about right now. Way too much. With that I heard a gentle knock on the door. I hope it was not Sasori bringing more food, I was going to get fat. Another thing to worry about. "Aimi….are you awake". It was Itachi. I sighed slightly, I could not piss him off this time it may have been worse. " Itachi I'm in here. You may come in." He slowly walked through the door , and sat in a chair beside me. "How are you feeling angel"? I thought heh how do you think I'm feeling. After I got flailed by my bf yeah I'm doing great. Never better perhaps. "I'm doing good". "You always seem to put a smile on your face when something is wrong, yet I don't understand how you can do that. Anger has never had its way with you and I believe everyone can tell this fact. Almost like the other emotion of show beside happiness, is sorrow. But Aimi you never even show that. I can see it; it's right there underneath those blue eyes. Deep, but yeah it's there. "Itachi I'm sorry…"But Aimi you did nothing at all, don't you dare apologize to me…"Itachi I should have never said anything, I could have just kept my mouth shut. But no I couldn't even do that. I'm so sorry Itachi, I don't think I can live with the fact that I messed up yet again."

I watched as she gave her small lecture, man was she breathtaking when she was trying to prove a point, wow. Heh, but I wish she would stop saying it was her fault I know it wasn't it never was and I doubt it would ever be. That girl sitting on that medical bed, right there that's the one I want to spend every moment with. Until I die, Until the world end. Even after that I think my soul would have strange yet strong feelings for her. She is just perfect. But she never understands that. It's always I weigh too much, or I don't have enough of this., or my hairs messed up. I could probably care less, not to be mean. Her personality was what truly did it, but wow Aimi was still hotter than anything that ever walked the face of the Earth. That's the pure honest truth and it always will be.

"Baby. Stop right there. Now look at me". I lifted her chin up so her eyes met mine. "Aimi you have done nothing wrong you were expressing something that you felt. I as your boyfriend should take that into consideration more often. Cause Aimi your thoughts are mine also. Anything you say anything you do. I think even more about how perfect you are-Tears went into her eyes, and I gently wiped them- There is no one else here or anywhere I want as badly as you.". I embraced her swiftly. "And another thing my angel. What did you mean I didn't want you in my bed"? She looked down and had a shameful expression on her face. "No Aimi talk to me baby. Tell me why you said that now okay. I'm going to make it all better I promise you ." Wow she seemed really worried about talking to me, she was..scared "Itachi … "Yes Aimi..?" She just sighed and dropped her head again. I sighed softer, so she would not get the idea I was upset. "Aimi what can I possibly do to make you happy. What would you like from me Aimi". She stood up right in front of me and I believe now that hell hath no fury as most would say. Man she looked hot when she was mad heh.

"Itachi Uchiha! Why do you keep asking what is wrong baby. Tell me what can I do. Why? Why? Why? Would it kill you to say something else to me Itachi. I'm not a baby I can take it alright. Everytime I'm around you ; you treat me like I'm not you girlfriend, but like your sister or something. Whats up with that? -I opened my mouth only to close it again wow- I mean could you ever hold me tight not just when I'm upset , but other times too. And and….you only pay attention to me when I'm crying or sick or hurt. Which is okay, but that's all." I thought to myself this was what she always thought. "I mean it hurts to know how you talk about other girls and how they are hot and sexy, and all that bull crap. What about me Itachi? Huh? Me!! I'm right here, and I have always been right here, but I highly doubt you have noticed this yet! "Aimi I notice you all the time!" "No you don't! I wanna be called those things Itachi, I want you to spend time with me, I want you to show me off I ….I …."What Aimi, tell me". "I want you to be proud of me Itachi…

She just said it she thought I was not proud of her, that was it? I strode to her, and wrapped her in my embrace. She started shaking with tears, I Buried my face into her hair. "Shh..Aimi it's okay now baby. Thank you for telling me what was wrong." She nodded slightly into my chest. A few minutes later I heard soft breathing. Heh she feel asleep bless her heart. I took her to her room, so she could get some rest

* * *

**Part 2 Book 2**

I woke up to the gentle sun peeking through my window. I leaned up only to have a pillow go behind me to ensure I sat up straight. "Morning baby. How did you sleep". Wait Itachi watched me sleep, he stayed by my side. "Pretty good, I repiled. "That's good. You want something to eat maybe'? "I'll get something later maybe, not very hungry right now. I just wanna stay in bed today." Itachi chuckled at this. "As long as you want is all I can say. Shall I stay with you, or leave you be for a while."? "Ohh! Stay pwease"!

Her happiness was back Thank God. "Aimi what do you want to wear today then"? She looked like she was thinking, ugh women and their clothing choices. "Pair of jeans and my black tee-shirt". "Okay" Well that's simples enough, phew. I only knew one thing she absolutely hated pink. Heh pretty funny actually, but that's fine it's her choice. I went to her closet and got her things and brought them back to her.

I gladly took the clothes from Itachi, I got you and turned to look at him. "Uhh Itachi don't you wanna step out. You usually do". He smirked, man it was hot too. "Nah I think I might just stay for this round'." I blushed, but slowly got dressed. It was hard to concentrate, while he was staring holes straight through me, with those black eyes. I finished, and turned to him. His expression was hilarious. "Itachi hunny, close your mouth please. Not polite to stare you know. " He closed his mouth slowly, only to replace it with another smile. "Sorry Aimi, but wow your gorgeous. You always were." A blush slightly crept up my cheeks. Everything was going to get better. At least that's what I thought.

End of Solitude Heart Chronicle One

What's Next?

Aimi slowly finds out there is much more to her boyfriend's past than she ever imagined. There is conflict going on between Itachi and Sasori for one thing. ..Aimi's heart. Will another character take it away, what about the new guy coming to join. Whom is Aimi's well….someone she never wished to see again. ..


End file.
